


Just in my dream

by perhaps00



Series: Dream [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF, no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhaps00/pseuds/perhaps00
Summary: Nope.
Series: Dream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Just in my dream

**Author's Note:**

> 不定期更新。。

🙈Just A Dream Or Reality  
Chapter about James  
哈梅斯想给他发消息：我就要回到马德里了，但却见不到你了...  
天知道在慕尼黑的一年多他有多想念马德里…准确地说是想念那个人  
其实哈梅斯早就隐隐约约得到了一些消息，毕竟门德斯也是他的经纪人不是吗，但他没有问，甚至没有7月全世界人都知道了这个消息之后也没有问…但再在上脱口秀节目时被主持人问到了他，还不得不给他发了WhatsApp消息，当然是以Salome 的名义。哦忘了提，Salome 也非常想念克里斯叔叔。

“叮～”，手机屏幕随着短暂的提示音亮起，正等待着新闻发布会开始的Ronaldo 先生无聊地瞥向手机，“Fofo”，这个许久未出现在他面前的小男孩的名字。克里斯的挑眉微微上扬，焦糖色的眼睛里带了一丝疑惑。他不知道小男孩在这个时候找他有什么事？虽然都灵体育报之类的报纸整体说克里斯联系哈梅斯希望他来尤文一起踢球，但只有两个当事人最清楚，他们很少私下聊天…原因？大概是克里斯身边从来都不缺少小男孩。准确地说，是来自南美的甜美的有一双狗狗眼的小男孩，比如那位小宝石，Paulo Dybala。

Chapter about Demiral  
德米拉尔在这个夏天前从来都没想过自己能和克里斯在同一个俱乐部，当知道尤文图斯有意他的时候，第一个浮现出来的想法—天啦，我能每天和克里斯一起训练了？  
包括球迷，几乎没人把这桩转会放在心上。德米拉尔在确定要转会之后，好几个晚上都在想着要不要去找人问克里斯的联系方式，虽然他们之间没有直接的联系，但他相信以克里斯的交际圈，找到他的联系方式不是一件困难的事情。

很快，新赛季就开始了，德米拉尔心跳地像要去参加某个重要的会议。他比训练时间提前了一小时去基地，希望能在遇见其他队友之前能跟克里斯有更多的接触时间，像所有了解克里斯的人一样，他清楚克里斯会是第一个到达训练基地的人。  
事实证明，德米拉尔猜对了。  
迎面而来的这个人不是克里斯，又是谁呢？  
事实上，虽然作为一个标准的迷弟（克里斯还不知道），德米拉尔知道私下的克里斯是多么幽默风趣孩子气，但当克里斯身上淡淡的香水味浸入他的鼻腔时—他敢保证这是CR7系列play it cool 的味道，还有他亮晶晶的耳钉就在他触手可及的地方，他的味道真好闻，耳钉真亮，他人好温柔，德米拉尔的内心开始狂喊。  
“Hey，Demiral，我们才刚刚见面呢，时间长着呢小男孩，你打算抱着我参加今天的训练吗？”克里斯略带调侃的声音把德米拉尔拉回现实，他才突然意识到他抱克里斯的双臂有多么紧。运动员的臂力本就比一般人大，更别提他根本压抑不住自己的感情。  
红着脸的德米拉尔赶紧把手臂松开，让这个明明很健壮但抱着却很娇小的克里斯从他的手臂里解放出来，“咳，咳，克里斯，呃我可以这样称呼你吗？啊我是说，咳，刚刚对不起，我没想到在孔蒂纳萨第一个遇见的就是你，我我我，我是不是把你弄疼了，我…”  
嘿，小男孩，你在担心些什么？克里斯蒂亚诺可没有这么娇弱，我可是刚刚练完肌肉，你这点力气怎么会把我弄疼。我只是觉得你应该再去见见其他队友了，他们都快到了，我们以后有的是时间，不急于一时。  
在德米拉尔从小打定主意要做一名职业球员后，他就被克里斯吸引了。彼时的克里斯，还是个身着红衣的追风少年，像小鹿一样灵动的双眼，像小豹子一样敏捷又聪明的双腿，彼时的少年不像现在这么具有成熟魅力，带着天真与青涩，偶尔会被冬天的曼彻斯特的冷空气冻到皱起他好看的眉毛。  
德米拉尔想着，克里斯才18岁，他却已经在Manchester United这样的大俱乐部踢球了，德米，你可要更加努力啊。

天不负有心人，2019-2020赛季，Demiral终于和Cris一起踢球了。除开第一天见面以外，德米拉尔都表现得很正常。但克里斯不知道的是，和基耶利尼在一起练习的德米时不时会将目光投向不远处和贝尔纳代斯基、迪巴拉他们一起训练的克里斯，他清楚地知道其中这位看起来酷酷的意大利男孩也是克里斯的忠实粉丝，他在克里斯面前总会放出他的小奶音和狗狗眼。哼，心机的男孩，德米拉尔在心里默默碎碎念去年的八百字小作文和圣诞节礼物，他可没有忘记。  
这个时候德米就后悔为什么自己是个后卫，本来是想着如果有缘在赛场上相见，后卫才能正大光明和对面前锋接触，可从来没想到现在却要和克里斯隔着一整个球场的距离。因此，德米十分珍惜每一次在场的机会，每一次都要抓住一切机会抱抱克里斯，在克里斯进球后和全场球迷一起呼喊Ronaldo的名字，抑或是将自己埋进克里斯的脖子，深吸一口克里斯的味道，有时候能亲吻他的后脖颈是最好不过了。所有和克里斯接触过的人，不论你是喜欢他还是讨厌他，都不得不承认克里斯身上的味道真的很好闻。（写到这的时候作者打字的手都在抖，看到好多视频都说过你罗的味道特别好闻，好想吸一口啊呜呜，作者已疯。话说清扬的三个人的采访视频我命令所有人都去看！无敌美貌无敌诱人的阿罗你值得拥有，突然觉得我好像个痴汉，太可怕了。）  
第十八轮比赛中，克里斯终于迎来了意甲第一个帽子戏法，德米拉尔心跳地快要蹦出来，真的太超值了！可以在45分钟内拥抱三次克里斯，可以呼喊三次克里斯的名字，可以毫不顾忌地紧紧搂住克里斯劲瘦的腰肢，这个触感比梦里优越一万倍。他又暗暗失落，羡慕那些陪伴了他八九年的队友，而可怜的德米，却不知道能陪伴克里斯多久，所以他要更努力，至少不能在克里斯退役前就被球队卖出去，他要留在克里斯身边，陪他走完剩下的所有绿茵路。  
还有不到一个月克里斯就35岁了，时光啊，善待他吧。


End file.
